Facing the music all human!
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: Bella used to live in Fork with charlie and had friends cullens and hales Emmett is bella's bro. Bella move with her mom when she got pregnant now she's back in Forks how will her friends react? will they even remember her? COMPLETE
1. Arriving to Forks

**I don't own twilight! Stephanie is the one that wrote the best book ever!**

**Bella's POV**

"Ok sky we're going to live with grandpa in Forks!" I said to my little girl. I have a girl and I'm 16. I had Skylar at 14 that are why I left Forks; I couldn't face people in this small of a town. It was after the summer I spent with my mom in Phoenix…I hooked up with this boy at her next door neighbor's party. I got back to Forks and found out, and then my parents said I could move to Phoenix. But now I'm ready to face the music and move back to forks.

"Ok mom, we're all packed." I sighed. She started to cry. She leaned in the back seat and gave Skylar tons of kisses. Then she came out and gave me tons of kisses and I love you's. Than Phil came over and gave me a hug…I shivered by the feel of his touch.

"Give Emmett a huge hug for me!" she said. Emmett was her only boy; he came up every holiday and summer.

"Ok mom, now we really have to go if we want to make it to california before dark." I said.

I told my mom I would stop in California for the night, but really it depends on how dark it is and when I get tired enough. I drove out of the drive not looking back…not once.

**1 day later! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I stopped in a town in California…Skylar started to get fussy. But we started back driving at 8:30. I'm really excited to get back to Forks. I dropped out of high school, and Charlie respects that. So I told him I'm going to get a job and help with the house. He tried to tell me not to but I insisted. It wouldn't be fair for me and Skylar to live there without contributing.

It was noon when I arrived in Forks. I decided to stop in the grocery store before I went to the house. I need some formula and diapers for Skylar. It's summer so there's a lot of kids outside. I didn't recognize one. I unbuckled Skylar and carried her on my hip. The kids gave me a look but I didn't really care. I walked down the baby aisle and got what I needed. Then I heard some kids talking.

"Why do you think Emmett is so excited for us to get there before 1:00?" I heard them.

"I don't know, but let's go…you know how rose and Alice get…" I heard another boy say.

Oh boy! Emmett invited the guys over! Shit! I knew I would have to face them sooner or later…but I wished for later.

I rushed out of the store hoping the boys wouldn't see me. I was guessing they had to be Edward and Jasper. I was closest with Edward back then…I miss him the most! I was upset that I didn't have the guts to tell him the truth. Well he's about to find out…


	2. that's not bella!

**Emmett's POV**

I could barely sit still waiting for my little sister. Ever since she called and told us she was coming here I've been extra especially happy!

"Emmett gets that ridiculous goofy smile off you face!" Edward said.

"I won't be the only one with the really goofy smile soon!" I said.

"TELL US! I HATE NOT BEING THE FIRST TO KNOW THINGS!" Alice yelled. I didn't tell any of them that Bella is coming and Alice hates it!

"I swear you should just be psychic so then when we don't tell you what's going on you won't be so annoying" raised spat at her. Rosalie knew and she was also excited. Then we heard the car drive up.

"Emmett let her come in!" rose whispered.

I was sitting on my hands to keep control.

**Bella's POV**

"Ok sky baby, here we are…" I sighed.

I got out of the car surprised Emmett hasn't stormed out of here already.

I unbuckled Skylar again and carried her on my hip. She had her head leaning on my shoulder drinking her juice. I kissed her little head before I walked in.

I opened the door.

No won was in the kitchen.

"EMMETT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED MY NEW SHIRT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Alice yelled. I walked to the doorway going into the living room.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled. He was cautious seeing I have sky, so he gave me a little hug…for now…beware for when I put her down.

"That is not Bella!" rose smiled.

"Yea, for one Bella wasn't so hot before…." Jerry said.

"JERRY!" everyone hit him.

"Another thing is our bells didn't have a baby!" jasper said still shocked.

"It's me! Bella! And this is Skylar." I smiled.

Alice squealed and gave me a hug. Then she took Skylar away from too.

"She's adorable!" she squealed again. Edward still looked surprise.

Everyone gave me hugs and Skylar hugs too.

"Mommy!" Skylar yelled so I took her from Alice.

'not to be rude or anything…but Bella could you give us an explanation?" Edward asked.

"Yea…see when I left…do any of you remember I had a stomach flu before that?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well you're looking at the stomach flu" I said pressing my cheek against skylar's.

"So why'd you leave?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't face the stares from everyone…especially since we were starting high school…so I left…" I said.

"wow." Rosalie said.

We all sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys…I was scared…and I didn't want you guys to think differently of me…but now I realize it doesn't matter because I have all that I need with sky." I said.

"We're not mad…we're just surprised…we never thought the crazy loud party girl bella would actually be able to have a baby…" jasper said.

"I was sort of surprised that Emmett kept it a secret for 2 years…" jerry laughed.

"Well…I didn't know up until last Christmas!" Emmett looked at me angrily.

"Yea he didn't know that long either…" I said.

"What about the summer and holiday Emmett visited." Edward asked.

"I went to our aunts house…I didn't want him to tell you guys…I wanted to tell you for myself." I said.

"Wow" all of them said.

"YOU WENT TO AUNTIE NELLY'S WITHOUT ME!" Emmett cried. We all laughed.

"Hey you guys, there's a party tonight at La Push, Bella you should bring Skylar everyone will love to see you guys!" Alice said.

"Ok…" I said.

"Well we should go get ready, Bella you need to start unpacking and everything…" rose said.

"I'm gonna stay here…Bella and I need to catch up…" Edward said.

"Then ill take Emmett with us too…" rose said.

"Thanks" Edward said. I was biting my bottom lip when they left…


	3. havin trouble edward?

**Edward's POV**

"You know Edward you didn't have to stay…" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Then why did you?" she asked walking upstairs.

"Because I really do want to catch up…" I said.

She got really beautiful! She's so good with Skylar…who is just a less pale version of Bella.

"Bella, not being racist or anything…but is Skylar mixed with another race?" I asked.

Skylar has dark skin…not being racist or anything…

"She has a lot of Spanish in her…her dad was Puerto Rican and Mexican…" she explained.

"Oh wow." I said.

**Author's note: Edward wasn't being racist, I'm making so there's some Latin flavor in this story! And note that if I was really going to intend on being racist then I wouldn't make it about my own heritage! Just making it clear so I don't get people saying that I'm racist or something! **

We got to her old room.

"it looks the same…" she said.

"Yea…Emmett tried his hardest to keep it perfect…" I said. She laughed.

"So tell me about your life in Phoenix" I said.

"It was…fun…I had a lot of friends…and they all supported me. Jamie skylar's dad and I tried to be something…but it didn't work out. Mom and Phil are happy…" she told me everything.

"So will you be going to forks high with us?" I asked.

"Oh…umm no I dropped out." She said.

"Oh…wow" I said.

"It became too much…and sky needed me, so i decided I would rather raise my daughter and worry about school later…" She explained.

I helped her get more stuff out of her car.

"Can you unfold her square seat…" Bella said.

"Sure" I started to unfold it.

**5 minutes later. **

"Uhhhh Edward…you need help?" Bella asked. I couldn't figure out how to unfold that thing.

"Yea…this thing is impossible" I surrendered.

"Here hold sky" she handed Skylar to me.

It took Bella 30 seconds to get that thing unfolded.

"That's not fair!" I said. She laughed.

Her laugh was beautiful…

**Okie donkey people! A lot of you have been adding this storry to yor alert and fave list but not reviewing!! So I have 3 reviews now…before I update I want 7 reviews in all!! Please! I hate dong this but I looove reviews! Lol! And! Skylar is 2 years old so that would make Bella 16 years old! I don't know if I put that she was 3 but she's 2! **


	4. smexyhotlicious!

**Hi, hi! I know I said after I get 7 reviews I would update…but my cousin really needed to use my account to write about her best friend that died! Read that story please! Even if you don't like high school musical that much…really she just used the names and places….they aren't like bursting into song at lunch! So yea now I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing!!! Does Alice see 15 reviews by chap 6? I hope so! Lol. Please?**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward…you think you can take Skylar downstairs so I can get dressed?" I asked.

"Yea no problem…" he said.

"Thanks" I said as I closed the door.

I sighed…what am I going to wear I thought to myself.

I decided on short shorts that show off my legs, my baby blue string halter bikini top (bottoms were under my shorts), and I wore my gray zip up hoody over it and zipped it up to about right below my belly button. I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on my flip flops. I got Skylar's clothes out and I ran downstairs to get her. Edward was outside smoking a cigarette…but I knew he was keeping an eye on her threw the window. I cracked the door a bit.

"I got her" I said.

"Ok I just needed a smoke I was keeping an eye on her." he said

"I know its ok" I said.

I rn her upstairs and changed her diaper and then I put her little shorts on and a tee shirt. She won't be swimming today it's a little too chili for her. I then ran into the bathroom to check myself real quick then Sky and me were going downstairs. I didn't realize everyone came in.

"Oh. My. Good. Lord!" jerry yelled. Emmett hit him.

"Holy crap!" jasper stared. Alice hit him.

"BELLA!? YOU HAVE A BODY!" rose laughed.

Edward stared.

"Is something wrong?" I said looking at myself.

"Hell no your sexy as…" jerry said before everyone hit him before he could finish.

"C'mon you guys lets go" Emmett said uncomfortably.

"Someone can ride with me…I have to take my car for the car seat" I said.

"I will!" jerry said first.

Everyone else wanted to ride with there significant other. Oh and did I mention Edward's girlfriend Rachel was there! Yes girlfriend! She was cute…tiny…sweet...red head…freckles. I'm not jealous…I'm just saying.

"So jerry what've you been up to?" I said on our way there.

"Oh, you know the usual…" he said.

"Still no girlfriend huh?" I said.

"Still sarcastic huh?" he threw back.

"But seriously! How's life…I remember when I left it wasn't going good for you" I said.

"Oh yea…my mom um left…after my dad was sentenced…" he said.

"I'm so sorry…who do you live with?" I asked.

"My sister…" he sighed.

"Eek…" I cringed.

"Oh sorry…I bet it's real cool living with her" I recovered.

"No eek was a nice word put it…" he said.

"Does she still…" I said.

"Yea but she does home visits instead of bringing them home" he said.

"I'm so sorry…" I said.

"It's cool…I get to do what I want…" he said.

We pulled up to the beach.

"Nice turn out huh" I said.

"Yea…hey look theirs the tribe" he pointed.

"Tribe?" I asked.

"Quiluette…they passed down the thrown…now it's Sam as chief and Jacob as vice chief thing a ma jig" jerry said.

"Jacob black?" I said.

"Yea"

"Wow" I said. We got out the car and I got a sleeping Skylar out. i brought her stroller and put her in it and she snoozed.

"Bella?!" a very, very, tall muscle head said.

"Uhhhh…depends…" I said nervously.

"It's me Jacob!" he said.

"Oh my god!" I said looking up and then down.

"Yea I grew" he said.

"Ya think!" I said.


	5. party!

"So you have a baby now!?" Jacob said.

"yea I left here when I found out I was pregnant with her…" I said.

"Wow" he said. I told the whole story.

"That's…crazy…" he said.

"I know" I said.

"So what about her dad?" he asked.

"He still lives in phoenix…we're planning a lot of visits…" I said.

"So he's still in her life" he said.

"Yea he sends money for her…he buys things for her…he would always take her to the park when I was trying to work or study…"

"So you in school?"

I shook my head. "It became too much…and I realized…school will be there…seeing my daughter won't"

"That's logical..." he said. After while Jerry came over.

"Hey guys, here Jake I brought you a Budweiser…and Bella I brought you a coke…I don't want you to be drinking and have the little chipmunk" he said.

"Thanks jerry" I laughed.

Skylar woke up. I calmed her down and got her juice out.

"Fishies!" she squealed. We laughed. Jacob went to see how he fire was doing and jerry and I went down to the shoreline. I dipped her feet in the water and she got so scared she almost climbed up to my head!

"It's ok baby!" I said. She hid her face in my neck.

Jerry laughed.

When we got back up to the beach Emmett came over.

"Bella! I want to take my niece and brag around about her!" he said.

"Ok but make sure she's not around smoke or booze!" I said.

"So…that would be a no about getting her a tattoo huh?" he said. I scowled.

"Ok, ok geez!" he said. He walked away which left jerry and me alone. I have to admit there was a lot of sparks! He was hot! And sweet…perverted at times but sweet.

"You know Bella…I'm obnoxious at times…but I think you grew up beautifully"

I blushed. "You're not that bad yourself" I flirted back. He blushed too.

He reached for my hand. We walked hand in hand on the beach…under the stars.

"You remember when we were 13 and my mom was drunk that night…" he asked.

"I hate to say this but that was a lot of times" I said.

"I know but that one time you were over…and you said jerry, come over my house, I wouldn't feel right for you to be here" he said.

"and that night I snuck you in threw my window because Charlie would never allow it" I said.

"and then when morning came Emmett found both me and you in your bed and all we did was laugh…then I snuck over to his room to make it look like I spent the night as his guest" he said. We laughed.

"That night was priceless" I said. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey we're about to leave and Skylar is crying for you" Emmett said.

"Ok we'll be right there" I said. we started walking back.

When I dropped jerry off at home he asked me out.

"Bella you wanna hang out tomorrow…you can bring sky" he said.

"Sure" I said. He kissed my cheek.

I drove home and Emmett didn't stop shaking his head at me.

Charlie got home and he was happy to see me.

"oh my baby girl!" he smiled.

"hi daddy" I hugged back.


	6. Esme

"Hey Bells, I think I know a good place for you to work! And your hours can end when your friends get out of school, it has good pay, and you interact with people and you don't that much physical activity…" emmett said.

"Rose's mom's clothing store!" he said.

"That sounds awesome!" I said.

"Good because I already called her and told her you'll be there for an interview..." he said.

"But um, what about sky…" I said.

"What about Esme?" he asked.

"I would hate to ask for such favor!" I said.

"Bells, she loves you and she loves kids!" he said.

"True…." I said.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hey ! It's me Bella!" I said.

"Bella hi! Wow you sound so different…" he said.

"Yea, I know! Um is Esme there I need a favor" I said.

"Yea here she is" he said.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar motherly voice.

"Hey Esme…it's me Bella" I said.

"Oh Bella honey hi I am so glad you've came back we all missed you! Alice and Edward told me about your adorable daughter Skylar!" she said.

"Thank you and I'm glad too…and she's actually why I called" I said.

"I'm listening…" she said.

"I dropped out of school so I could take care of her and provide for her…and I'm going to get a job but I need a babysitter…" I said.

"Bella, you know I will say of course! I love you like my daughter! I will be more than ecstatic to take care of her!" Esme said.

"I was thinking about 30 dollars a day?" I said.

"Bella, don't be silly, I will do it for free! I love you sweetie and we don't charge family!" she said.

"Really I insist to pay" I said.

"Bella, no" she said sternly.

"are you sure" I said.

"Yes, now why don't you come here before your interview and I will take her now" she said.

"How do you…" I said.

"Emmett told rose and rose told Alice and Alice told me" she said.

"No secrets" I sighed. She laughed.

"See you soon honey" she said.

"Emmett! I'm leaving! Breakfast is on the counter!" I yelled upstairs.

"Ok thanks sis!" he yelled back.


	7. petite boutique

"Hey Mrs. Hale" I said when I walked in her little boutique.

"Hi darlin`" she said in her southern accent.

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance!" I said.

"Honey your are like another daughter! Plus I know what it feels like being a teen mom, it's tough…and I am so proud that you realized that what your daughter needs come first…" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Since I already know the answers to the interview questions…we are going to put you to a test. 5 of my biggest clients are coming in looking for 3 outfits for fashion week…you have to tend to them all and if you do exceptional then you have the job!!" she said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hale!" I said. The first lady walked in.

"Hi welcome petite boutique I'm Bella Swan, I'm a future employee and I would like to help you today" I greeted the lady.

"Why, that was a mouthful! Thank goodness I caught it all!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I am super nervous" I said.

"Oh it's ok Ms. Bella" she said.

"So what are you looking for specifically" I said.

"Well I want elegant but also trendy" she said.

I took a good look at her. She was slim…she had hips, she could work the blues and deep colors...

"Well, not meaning anything by this, but with your skin tone, you don't want soft pinks…the two wouldn't clash well…so I was thinking…" I said looking around the room for something.

"This" I said holding up a deep blue with black lace cocktail dress.

"It's elegant and classy, but it's also short and sexy which will most definitely compliment your legs" I said.

"I love it!" she laughed.

"Ok now for going out to dinner at a very formal place…your tall….and I would say this!" I said holding up a black halter that goes about below knee.

"you have amazing taste!" she said.

"Thank you!" I blushed.

"Oh and do you want something long or should we stay with short?" I asked.

"Well…I need a dress to the fashion show!" she said.

"I know just the thing! I saw it right when I walked in!" I said. I got the black wide leg satin pants with a blue corset and a short sleeve cover up sweater.

"I absolutely love it!" she said.

"Thank you! Oh and if you haven't noticed all of these things were on sale!" I said.

"Taste and an eye for a bargain I love her Dorothy hire this girl she is wonderful!" she said.

The day went awesome!

"Bella, you have the job!" Mrs. Hale hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" I said.


	8. dinner and a movie

I went to the Cullen house to pick up Skylar. I told Esme about my day she was so excited. By the time I left Alice and Edward were coming in.

"Hey Bella…what's up?" Edward asked.

"Oh, um Esme has the details! I have to go I have a date tonight with jerry! Alice I'll call later and give details!" I said.

"Oh my god!" I heard Alice squeal. Edward looked stunned. I drove home telling Skylar everything! She laughed and talked baby the whole time! She cans words like cow, mom, da, and papa. That's it though. When I got home Emmett was there. Jerry was too.

"Oh hey jerry" I said. I hope he wasn't waiting for me.

"hey Bella, Emmett was telling me you got a new job that's so sweet" he said.

"Thanks, um let me go change and if you still wanna go out we can leave" I said.

"Yea sure…" he said.

"If you don't want to its ok" I said.

"I do trust me! And I know just the place!" he said.

"Hey if you want I can baby-sit tonight…" Emmett said.

"Are you sure em?" I said.

"Yea, why not" he said.

"Thanks bro" I said. I ran upstairs and changed my clothes super fast. I drew on eyeliner and put on mascara…then ran downstairs.

"Let me make her dinner real quick" I said.

"Sure" he said. I mixed her food and put apple juice and water in her bottle.

"Emmett feed her ok! Don't let her try herself it's a huge mess and it's not pretty!" I said.

"Gotcha!" he said.

"Ready" I said to jerry.

"Let's go" he said.

He took me to the mall and movies. It's was so cute! We walked together. At the end of the night in his car we made out. It got real hot and he started to go under my shirt. I stopped.

"Not yet" I said.

"Sorry, your right…I lost my cool" he said. I laughed and gave him one more peck on the lips.

"Bye jerry" I smiled.

"Bye bells bells" he said.

**Do I see 20 reviews before chap 10? Please!!! thanks to _Darkness holds me tightly for reviewing a whole bunch! _**


	9. jerry

**Bella's pov**

"Oh my god Alice! It was perfect!" I squealed.

"Really! Details all of them!" she said.

I told her about my night she squealed all threw it!

"Ok I gotta go Sky is awake!" I said.

"Ok give her a kiss for me!" she said.

"Ok bye Alice" I said, and hung up.

**Jerry's POV**

"So you and Bella…" Edward said. They all came over when I got home.

"Yea she's so awesome her laugh is so…addictive!" I said.

"Somebody's whipped!" Jasper said.

"Really is that why your Alice's lap dog" Emmett joked.

"Ey she's the one giving me the lap dance!" jasper and Emmett laughed until they saw Edward's face.

"sorry Edward…I didn't mean it" jasper said. We all hung out and chilled for the night.

"So how are you going to deal with it that she has a kid…I mean Emmett isn't awalsy going to be there to baby-sit when you guys want a quiet night." Edward said.

"Well you know I guess we'll have to reschedule or something" I said.

"Dude I know Bella and I know how she is with Skylar…she won't let anyone baby-sit her during the time she has to spend with her! She works all day and when she gets time with Skylar she spends the time with her…you're going to have to take her with you guys or you and my sister won't work at all!" Emmett said. For once he had a point…maybe Bella and I won't work.

"Well boy's im gonna go spend time with the family! If you guys haven't heard my baby sister that I haven't spent more then a minute with is in town! so I'm going to spend time with her and my niece!" Emmett said.


	10. convo

**Bella's POV**

"Hey bells…" my brother flopped on the kitchen table Monday morning.

"Uh oh…what's up" I said. I was feeding Skylar who was still half asleep. I hate having to wake her up but I have to drop her off early.

"I don't think you and Jerry are a good thing…" he said.

I put down her spoon.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well because…you know what he looks forward to in relationships…and you know how you feel….and think about Skylar…he's horrible with kids!" Emmett said. I sighed.

"em, look, I will promise you that the minute he shows any sign that he isn't good with Sky he's out…if he tries to pressure me he's out…if you prove to me he isn't right…he's out" I said.

He looked up at me.

"Bella…please" he said.

"Why are you trying so hard Emmett?" I asked.

"Because you can't say…" he said.

"Emmett, I'll keep my promise but no way in hell will I break up with a guy just because you 'can't say' what's wrong with it!" I said. Then I picked up Skylar and walked upstairs.

**Do I see 27 reviews before chapter 12…? Please!! **


	11. THE ACTUAL CHAPTER! lls

**Bella's POV**

"No of course I'm not mad! Seriously I understand! Jerry if you don't shut up then I will be mad!" I laughed on the phone.

"Ok bye" I said and hung up on the phone.

"He cancels?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, he wasn't feeling good…" I said.

"Oh, well he seemed fine today at school…" Emmett said.

"Emmet!" I said in a mad tone.

"Sorry I'm just saying!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you going to Rosalie have or do you want to stay here and I can take Skylar somewhere else…" I said.

"We're going to her house she just needs to pick me up!" he said.

"You can use my car" I said.

"Seriously!?" he said.

"Yea I owe for babysitting all those times jerry and I went out!" I said.

"Thanks bells!" he said hugging me. He ran to get his phone to call her.

"Well sky it's just you and mama today!" I said looking down at the little girl playing with pots. I laughed.

"Ok she's waiting thanks again Bella! Oh do you mind if I take the car seat out…" he said.

"Sure but when you get back you have to put it back in…" I said.

"Ok" he said. He does not know how hard it is! But oh boy he will! I thought to myself.

When he left I looked down at Skylar rubbing her eyes.

"Tired Hun…" I said. She shook her head no.

"C'mon love!" I said.

After I put her down for a nap I walked downstairs and put a movie in. I put in Slum dog millionaire. I love this movie!

Right when it was getting good…Jamal was in the mansion lakita was at and they were making the sandwich….there was a knock on my door! Man! I put it on pause and answered it.

"Oh hey Edward…" I said.

"Hey Emmett here?" he asked.

"oh na he left to see Rose…here come in" I said. He walked in.

"Where's sky?" he asked.

"Upstairs asleep I'm watching a movie you wanna watch with me I can replay it…" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Slum dog millionaire" I said.

"How do you watch that? You have to read the captions to know what there saying and by the time your done you missed the scene!" he said.

"Well people with common sense can just tell what there saying and still enjoy the awesome movie!" I said.

"remember our favorite movie when we were like 12?" he asked.

"How could I forget? 13 ghost!" I laughed.

"When we saw it in the theaters we all told my parents we were going to see that Disney movie!" he said.

"And when we got there we paid for the cheapest movie and then movie hopped to 13 ghosts!" I said.

"and after we watched it we all slept over here and all the others were scared and having nightmares and me and you were like that's the best movie ever!" he said.

"That was so much fun!" I said.

I thought for a minute and then remembered I bought that movie when I moved!

"Oh my god! Wait here!" I said running up the stairs.

I tripped in the hallway. I went into my room quietly so I didn't wake Skylar up and got the movie. I went back downstairs.

"Look what I have!" I said.

"No way have you had the movie!" he said.

"Mhm" I hummed.

"we have to watch it!" he said. I opened the DVD player and put it in. we sat on the couch and watched it.

When it ended I didn't even realize I was leaning in his arm. I also didn't realize I felt so safe….i didn't want to get up. We looked at eachother…about to kiss.

"um Edward…I'm sorry but I can't do that to Jerry…." I said.

"oh yea I forgot…." He said.

Then skylar started to cry.

"I'll get her" he said.

"oh…ok…" I said. When he left I smacked myself in my head.


	12. an OMG moment

**Bella's POV**

Ever since that 'almost' kiss with Edward I haven't been able to think straight! I mean I don't like Edward! He's like a brother! Yea….a brother….

"Oh man…." I said to myself. Then a customer came in.

"Hi welcome to petite boutique I'm Bella may I assist you today?" I asked her. I helped with the lady and when she left I went back behind the counter and got a text.

'When yu get off com to the boat house in La Push….can't wait 2 c yu….' It said. It was from Jerry…

We had 4 more costumers and then I was gone!

"Bye Mrs. hale!" I called out walking out the door.

"Bye Bella give Skylar a kiss!" she said.

"Ok" I said. I walked to my car and got in.

I drove to the boat house. When I got there I walked into the house.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.


	13. JeRrY's PoV! HEZ IN DEEP DUDU!

**Jerry's POV**

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Bella scream. We quickly pulled away from each other….

I was in complete shock! What was she doing here!?

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean I mean….I'm sorry" Jessica said.

Bella didn't say anything she just walked away. I got up and pulled my pants on and ran after her.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I called after her.

"DID YOU WANT ME TO SEE YOU!?" She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"FORGET IT JERRY! EMMETT WAS RIGHT! You can never just stop being a big immature dumb ass long enough to find a good girl! You just chase after all the sluts!" she yelled.

"HEY!" Jessica yelled.

"Goodbye jerry…" she said and wlaked away.

Then I saw this huge guy walk up and swung. Then it went black.

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated! I have been super busy! Please forgive me! To make it up I will put up at least 2 or 3 more chapters! Please forgive me! **


	14. oh my god! danny?

I went t the Cullen's house to pick up Skylar. I knocked on the door and Alice opened it. I fell into her arms crying. I didn't even know why I was crying! I mean it's not like I loved him! The thing that got me was that she acted like she already knew what happened.

We went inside and Skylar was playing with her toys. Everyone was there and I mean EVERYONE! Including Edward.

When I finished telling them Emmett and Jasper looked really guilty.

"Tell her Emmett!" Alice hissed. Emmett sighed.

"Bella, I stole his phone during 5th period, and texted you so you can find out the truth!" Emmett said.

"EMMETT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU COULDVE DONE IT TONS OF OTHER WAYS OTHER THAN THAT! UGH!" I yelled. After I was done I picked Skylar up and told the others bye.

I sped to the house, when I got in dad was there.

"hey bells, I was wondering how about you me and Skylar go down to the lodge…I want to spend some time with you…" Charlie said when I came in.

"Ok, just let me go get ready…" I said.

I walked upstairs and gave Skylar a bath first. Then I dressed her in her little purple dress. Over the two weeks she learned to walk….and she's starting to talk a little bit.

"Ready baby?" I looked down to her after I finished changing. I just got in a pair of jeans and a metro station shirt.

"Yea!" she yelled in her little girl voice. We walked slowly but surly down stairs.

"Ready dad" I said. We got in the car and drove to the lodge. When we walked in every one went bananas over Skylar. Half the time I didn't even know where she was and who had her! I finally got her back.

"So Bella how's work?" dad asked.

"It's so much fun! Working with people I've known my whole life makes it a lot easier…" I said.

"That's good, so have you thought about going back to school?" he asked.

"Actually I was thinking about getting my G.E.D" I said.

"Well it's something..," he said.

We sat in silence for a little bit.

"Papa!" Skylar said.

"Awww, sky!" I laughed. That was the first time Skylar said papa. Dad was beaming. When we finished eating we went home and Emmett was there. I just walked upstairs without a word.

I went into my room and put her to bed. I finally sat on my bed and was about to watch some TV. Then Emmett came in.

"Can I come in…" he whispered. I sat up.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I just-," I cut him off.

"Shut up Emmett I really don't care what happened, jerry and I wasn't met to be…" I said.

He sighed and then walked over to Skylar's crib.

"She's getting too big for the crib…" he said.

"Yea, but not till she's 4 will she get a big girl bed." I said.

"You're a good mom…" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Bella…look. The main reason I-," someone knocking on the door downstairs cut him off.

I walked out to see if dad got it. He must be asleep. So I ran downstairs to get it.

I opened and saw someone I didn't know.

"Uhhhh hi?" I said.

"Bella?" he said.

"Uhhhh….yea?" I said.

"It's me Danny!" he said.

"No way! Danny! Wow you look…wow! What are you doing here? Come in" I said.

"Yea I know…my hair got lighter and I grew it out…look at you! How's sky" he said.

"She's asleep upstairs…if you wait for awhile till she wakes up…" I said.

"Bella who's this" Emmett came down.

"Oh this is Danny he's from Arizona…he's skylar's dad!" I said.

"Um wow…hi, I'm Emmett skylar's uncle" Emmett said.

"Hi" Danny said. Then Charlie walked in.

"Danny, this is my dad, Charlie….dad this is Skylar's dad Danny, he came to visit!" I said.

"So you're the guys that gave my little girl a little girl" Charlie said. Oh god!

**Hey guys! Ok, so since I finished my other story 'lizzie finds out the truth'. I'm starting to work on this again! I've had this chapter for awhile but I can't remember why I never put it up! Sorry! Well I'm going to try to finish this sometime this weekend…and I'll make it a lot happier then my other story. **


	15. interrogation

**Emmett's POV**

I didn't like this guy. This…Danny! Psh! Who is he to come here all 'hey how you doin' and crap! I don't like him!

"So Emmett, dad, I'll go see if Sky's awake you guys take him in the living room…" Bella said. Great we have to sit in the same room as this perv! I looked at my dad and he rolled his eyes. When Danny walked ahead dad got his gun. I laughed.

"So Danny, you and Bella…" I said.

"um yea…we were together for awhile…but it didn't work out" he said. I scoffed.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Uh…we just felt like we didn't fit together" he stuttered.

"But shouldn't Skylar have been that puzzle piece?" I said.

"Uh"

"Why haven't been more in Skylar's life?"

"Um because"  
"and why did you and my sister hook up at a party and not special?"

"Guys!" Bella yelled. She had Skylar in her arms.

"Daddy!" Skylar yelled.


	16. sighs

**Bpov**

I walked into an interrogation session. Perfect.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"Daddy!" Skylar yelled.

"hi sweetie" Danny took her from me.

Sky was such a daddy's girl.

"Dad, Emmett, kitchen now!" I told them. "We'll be right back Dan" I said.

I walked in the kitchen.

"What the heck?!" I said.

"We were just looking out for you" Charlie said.

"And we were kinda hoping we could kick some ass!" Emmett said. I scowled at him.

"Danny had to move to California when Skylar was a few months old, he tried to visit her every few months at least! We didn't work out because I got tired of him so I broke up with him. And he didn't make it special because I was drunk too!" I said.

"Oh…you heard the whole thing…" Charlie looked down at his feet. I rolled my eyes and walked back in.

"Sorry Danny" I said. "It's ok Bella Ella, they're just looking out for you" he said.

"Sorry Danny" Emmett grumbled. Charlie just looked at him.

"So Danny how long is you here for?" I asked.

"Well just for a few hours, my dad is in Seattle, and I had to nearly beg to drive down here" he said.

"Oh…well, at least you get to see her some" I said. I was kind of disappointed. I really wanted him to be more in skylar's life…

'So um...what's your dad doing in Seattle" I said trying to make small talk.

"Oh, he is making a speech about running to the future…" he said.

"Your dad makes speeches?" my dad asked.

"Yea, he travels a lot…I don't usually go with him but when he said Washington I realized I had to come!" Danny said looking at sky.

"Oh what does he talk about?" Emmett asked.

"Um just…normal, get off your butt and follow your dreams stuff"

"Oh…" Charlie and Emmett said. a few hours later Danny's phone rang.

"Yea dad…ok…see you soon…bye" Danny said on the phone.

"You have to go…" I guessed.

"Bella Ella I'm sorry, my dad…"

"It's ok I get it…" I said. he gave Skylar a kiss.

"It was good to see you Bella" he said.

"You too" I said. He gave me a peck on my head. Then he was gone. Skylar started to cry. She always does when her daddy leaves. I sighed. "Shhh sky its ok" I tried to coo her but it didn't work. Then Charlie took her and she stopped. "Traitor" I mumbled. Charlie laughed his way upstairs.


	17. Authors note!

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time! And I'm sorry! I'm going to try to finish all my stories, like this one, and 'Nessie's new moon' then if I still don't feel like writing anymore, I think I'm going to switch the account back over to my cousin. I started my 8****th**** grade year!!! I'm soooo happy. See last year I was in 7****th**** and my cousin was in 8****th****….and everyone knew me as being Nicole's cousin now that she's in high school I don't have to see her all the time! Yay me! Lol. Ok well I'm going to finish this story probably today or hopefully tomorrow. I pretty much know where I'm going with it. Also! While you're waiting for all my updates! Read my cousin's story 'Claire de lune' its super super good! She's going to try to finish the sequel she started for it this week and then post it. And again I'm sorry I didn't update a lot sooner! Well…thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think you guys would like this story that much! I love you!!! Xoxo! Loll. **


	18. decorate!

**Sorry I haven't updated or finished like I said I would! My computer got a virus! Ugh! So now I am going to TRY to finish it! I hope I do because I really want to start working on some new stories that I have started. Ok well here we go! Oh and this story is only going to have 20 maybe 22 chapters. So it IS coming to an end!**

**Bpov**

Today is Skyler's birthday! She is 3 years old! Yay! She has gotten big since we came here to Forks. She is walking and running and talking and eating by herself!

We are having a cookout. A small one, my mom and phil are coming, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and of course Emmett and dad. Danny can't make it. Alice wanted to throw a big bash for her but I said no and save it for maybe her 5th!

"hey dad you sure it's ok for you to watch her while I go get the stuff and decorate?" I asked. Charlie was going tot ake her to the station with him so I could get the house ready and pick up mom and phil.

"Yes Bella she will be fine! I told them I can't go on any runs today because I will have my granddaughter with me!" he said.

"Thanks dad!" I said hugging him.

"Bye sky baby be good for papa" I said.

"Bye, bye momma!" she said. I kissed her head and walked to my car.

I drove to the party store. I got everything then I had to swing over to the grocery store to get her cake.

"This will be 32.50" the lady said. I gave her the money. Then I walked around getting hamburgers, hotdogs, buns, juice, soda, chips.

Then my mom called.

"Bella! We're here where are you!?" my mom said.

"I'm sorry mom I'll be there in a few I'm on my way now!" I said. I drove to the airport.

"Bella!" my mom yelled. I got out and hugged her.

"Hi mom" I said.

"I've missed you. Where's my baby girl?" she asked looking in the car.

"She's with Charlie for the day so I can set up when we're done decorating if it's still early I have to go pick her up" I said.

"Ok well lets go home and do that so I cans ee her!" she said. I gave phil a hug. He was stuck in the back seat holding the cake.

"Wow this cake is beautiful, who knew a store in a town this small could make it this pretty" he said.

We laughed.

We got to the house and started to decorate.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey we'll be there in a few minutes is mom there?" Emmett asked.

"Yea she's here" I said.

"Ok wait we're here never mind!" he said. Then I heard his door.

"Mommy!" he yelled when he walked in and saw mom.

"Oh my Emmett!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Edward" I said.

"Hey Bella, you need help with anything?" he asked.

"Yea I need help with the tent…" I said. He laughed. We were putting up a tent in case it rained. So we went outside and started to put it up.

"Nice team work" I said. I looked at my phone and saw the time.

"I have to go get Skylar" I said.

"Can I come!" he asked.

"Yea sure" I said.

"Mom we'll be back!" I said.

"Ok you better are bringing back my baby!" she said.

"I am!" I yelled back. We drove to the station.

"Hey Bella that little girl of yours is a real sweetheart" officer James said.

"Thanks, where is she?" I asked.

"Oh last time I saw her she was running from your dad with the handcuffs in her hand." He said. I laughed.

"Which way?" I asked.

"That way" he pointed. I walked. I started to hear her squeals.

"Sky, sky!" I said.

"Mommy!!!" she yelled and ran over. I picked her up.

"Were you tiring papa out?" I asked.

"Yea" she said. She snuggled in my hair.

"Thanks dad and mom is there" I said.

"Well, it's good she's here. She knows how fast they grow up. Unlike that danny guy" he said. He's a little mad that Danny isn't coming.

"I know dad I know" I said.


	19. butterflies

**Bpov**

Edward was playing with Skylar on our way back. It was so cute how much he loved her. I wish Edward was her dad. He would be here for her more. Over the past few weeks I have fallen for Edward, but I didn't say anything to him about that. Why would he want to be with someone who has a toddler!

"Edward you are so good with her" I told him.

"She's so cute." He smiled.

"Yea I know…I can make a cute baby" I laughed. He laughed. We got to the house.

My mom ran out and took Sky right from me.

"well gee I wonder whose her favorite!" I said.

"Mom she needs to get in a bath and dressed!" I said.

"I'll do it don't worry!" she said. I rolled my eyes. I walked to the living room. I had to wait till she went down for a nap until I could wrap her presents. So Edward and I sat down on the couch.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose went shopping for more gifts and Emmett and Jasper went with them" he said.

"Oh cool" I said.

"Hey Bella is there any food in here?" Phil came in and asked.

"Yea you want a sandwich?" I asked.

"Yes please" he said.

"You want one Edward" I asked.

"Yea sure" he said. I went in the kitchen and made 4 sandwiches. I made in case for my mom.

"Is she asleep?" I asked when my mom came down.

"Like a rock" she said.

"Thanks here I made you a sandwich" I said.

"Thanks baby" she said.

We all ate. "Edward you come help wrap gifts." I said.

We went into the dining room. We wrapped all her gifts…

I can't believe how I get theses butterflies around Edward.


	20. kissin

**Bpov**

Finally the party started! Skylar was having blast! She was running around everywhere!

"Bella I bet you're happy she's getting worn out" Mrs. Clearwater said.

"You bet!" I said.

We all laughed. Emmett was cooking on the grill and it was sunny. Perfect day for my little girl!

"Ok guys food is ready!" Emmett yelled.

When everyone went over to get food Emmett stopped them.

"wait! Shortest goes first!" he said. Then Skylar came running up.

"Uncle Emmett can I have a tees buger?" she said in her little girl voice.

"Here you go baby doll" he said handing her a plate with cheese burger on it.

"Thanks you!" she squealed. I walked over to her.

"Ok c'mon lets go get more on your plate" I said. We put beans and Mac and cheese on her plate.

"Ok go over to mom-mom and eat" I said. She carried her food. I went over to the lawn chair and sat. The party went well! She got Barbie's, coloring books, clothes, everything!

She was so happy. I loved seeing her smile like that. Emmett took my mom and Phil to the airport. And Danny didn't even call. After everyone left, and Skylar was in bed, and Emmett and dad was asleep I was super bored. I wasn't tired…but I didn't feel like doing anything big. I walked outside. I sat on the swinging chair.

"Bella?" someone walked up. I took a gasp of air.

"It's me Edward chill" he said. I breathed.

"Don't do that to me!" I said. he laughed.

"What are doing here…" I asked.

"Oh I got bored…so I decided to take a walk" he said.

"Riiight…now tell me the truth" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Well you accomplished one thing! What'd you need?" I asked.

"Nah never mind" he said.

"Edward it's at least an hour walk and in the woods unless your hiding your Volvo in your pocket or the bushes I know you didn't walk here just to tell me envermind" I said.

"Ok…well…I know you're busy with sky and all…but I feel different around you" he said.

I smiled.

"Edward are you trying to say your in to me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes" he said.

I laughed. I walked over to him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our lips matched perfectly.


	21. 4 YEARS LATERR!

**Bpov**

**4 years later…**

"BELLA!!!" my best friend \sister in law came in. today was my wedding day! Im marrying Edward! We've been together for 4 years.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. Her and rose were my brides maids. Skylar was my flower girl. Emmett was the best man, Jasper and James was his groomsmen.

Ok music is starting.

"Mommy do I go now?" Skylar asked me. She's 7 years old now! It's weird to think only a few years ago she was my baby.

"Yea sweeties go!" I said. She started down the aisle. She was so cute. Then rose and Alice went.

Then Charlie took my arm.

"Ready baby girl?" he asked.

"Yea dad" I said.

"You know bells, when you and Skylar showed up I didn't know what to expect…but now I don't know what I'm going to do in an empty house!" he said.

"Aw dad we're going to visit! And I know Skylar is going to want a sleepover with you!" I said.

"I don't want to lose you Bella" he said.

"You won't. I love you dad" I said and hugged him. Then we walked down the aisle.

"Who gives the bride away?" the minister asked.

My dad stood there nervous.

"Dad says something!" I whispered.

"I do! Im her dad" he said. Everyone laughed.

"I love you dad" I said kissing his cheek while he kissed mine.

The minister went on with the ceremony. I kept gazing in his eyes…

"I do" Edward said.

Then the minister went on to me.

"I do" I said.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" he said. Then we kissed.

When we broke apart he whispered in my ear.

"I love you my Bella" he said.

"I love you too Edward" I said.

I smiled. Then Skylar ran up to us. Edward picked her up.

"So where are we going for vacation?" she asked.

The church laughed. Now I'm with the two people that make my heart full whole.


	22. LAST AUTHORS NOTE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

**Ok well it's done! I am thinking about writing a sequel! It's kind of going to be like how I did 'Lizzie finds out the truth' or something else might pop in my mind! Just give me some time to work on some other stories! And soon I promise I will ethier start a sequel OR I will put a post say someone wants to adopt it they can. If I do that, though I will want to read your stories so I know your writing style and stuff and plus I would want you to keep the first story the same! But that's only if I really don't feel like writing on to it! **

**So tell me how you liked it! I know I had fun writing it just sometimes I wanted to start a new story and I would forget about this one…but now that it's done I hope you liked it! review some more because my goal is to be part of one of those communities for stories that have like 100+ or 1000+ reviews! So please help me out! Thanks you for reading 'facing the music' and remember don't have kids to early! Trust me you tiredness when you do have them is really just good amusement to your younger sibling and\or cousins! **


End file.
